Observations of a child genius
by Clara Oswin Oswald Soufflegirl
Summary: Merlin is the only consulting detective on Earth. To top that off he is only 17. Gifted with what was considered the 'family gift' he can make absolutely accurate observations about who a person is just by looking at them. When Arthur comes to town he bumps into the teen and instantly becomes interested. But does he really want to become friends with this strange teen? Modern AU.
1. Pilot part 1

**You are reading this because it looked interesting to you, because something about it popped up at you. So, here we are. You and me on the first page. A first page to a story that isn't just a narrative but an exploration into life and what it means to be human. But then again I'm just a fanfiction author. I don't have any power, I don't own the legend this show was created from, or the show for that matter. But I do have this. So sit back and explore the story that has been laid out in front of you. **

"He is either here, here or here." said the soldie. "The teen prodigy is practically in our grasp.

"Don't get cocky" said a man of more authority "the boy is smart, we will have to be at the top of our game to get him. To keep him in our custody may be the hardest thing any of you ever do. Now everyone, leave"

As everyone left he whispered to yourself "You can't escape destiny forever Merlin" staring at the picture of a young boy

*In the morning*

"So Merlin, How have you been?" said the lady. Merlin studied the woman sat in front of him. His eyes darted around, studying her (they appear on screen where it says they appear. I am taking a sherlock approach to Merlin, in case you don't notice) As he looked at her shoes the words 'fresh mud' sat beside them. As he stared at her chocolate brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail the word 'Damp' flashed beside her head. He looked at her cheek and the words 'red zinc' appeared next to her face. He looked at her pant leg and noticed white dog fur 'one, small, white dog.' He looked back at her face

"Good. How were you at the football game this morning?" Asked Merlin politely

"how did you know I was at the football game?" Asked the lady

"It's simple, there is fresh mud on your shoes from standing out on the grass while it rained This morning. Your still damp hair is also proof of the rain. You still have some red zink on your left cheek, which as I know from the countless times I've been in your office is one of the 2 colours of your favourite local football team. Honestly, you people look but just don't see." Said Merlin quicker then most brains could think.

"that was amazing" said the lady

"Not amazing. Observant" said Merlin. "Now I do believe we both know that I don't need to be here any longer, in fact I don't need to be here at all. So may I please call my older brother to get a car to pick me up?"

*title sequence (I'll make it up later)*

"Merlin did you have to do that?" Asked Lancelot

"Yes. If you insist on sending me to these pointless meetings with people you think will 'help' then at least choose someone who won't treat me like a child and be surprised when I make rather simple observations of them."

"Merlin," Lancelot began to warn before he was cut off

"These people are so stupid and boring, how else was I supposed to entertain myself?"

"I don't know. Play a phone game or watch some TV" said Lancelot.

The younger of the 2 just rolled his eyes and huffed. They reached the car, which was more a limo than a car. Merlin sat in the seat opposite his now seated brother. "When will anything interesting happen in this town?" Asked merlin looking out the window.


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Here we are. The second chapter. Where a new character comes into play. So let us begin.**

Arthur walked down the street. He had officially been in town for 10 minutes and already knew that this place was going to be interesting. It was large. It was bigger than even some cities but it was also the kind of place that word got round fast. Someone starts dating someone, half the population know before lunch. It helps that nearly half the population are under 25 and all seem to get along with the people in that age range.

Arthur kept walking until he reached the park. He just sat on the bench and took a moment to collect his thoughts till suddenly

"Hey, Arthur. Fancy seeing you here" said a man called Owain.

"Owain." Said arthur faking a smile.

"So I heard you jus moved into town and are looking for a place." said Owain.

"Indeed I am" said Arthur

"I have a friend and he's looking for one person to live in the spare room. You have to pay of course but no more than 300 a week I heard. Or you cold pay 1200 once a month. Your choice." Said Owain

"I'll check it out," said Arthur

"Great. Come with me. He's probably at the morgue, his brother loves it there. Always was a strange kid." Said Owain.

And they set off to the morgue


End file.
